Khanid
The '''Khanid '''are among the oldest of the races to have been assimilated by the Amarr people and have endured the political turmoil of their leaders with great dignity and calm. History Originally fellow settlers alongside the Amarr on the planet Athra, today known as Amarr Prime, the Khanid were swept up by the nation of Amarr and the powerful message of their faith during the height of the original Reclaiming. For centuries they were among the high status members of Amarr society, until a bitter feud between the Empire and Garkeh Khanid representing the Khanid people forced an outright secession of the race's majority, and the subsequent creation of the independent Khanid Kingdom. Today, a large number of the Khanid population remains in the Amarr Empire and are loyal to both the faith and royalty of the Empire. Many of them yearn for the unification of the Khanid Kingdom with the Amarr Empire. However, due to the capture of former Chamberlain Dochuta Karsoth by the Royal Khanid Navy, relations between the two nations have improved and the Khanid may not have to wait much longer. Racial Traits Modern Khanid society was shaped by the ancient warrior lifestyle of their past. In the past, Khanid males were recognized as one of the best infantrymen in the Empire. In the Reclaiming, Khanid warriors were the foot soldiers that subjugated the Ealur, the Ni-Kunni, and the Minmatar. Though physical stature and bravery counts less today than back then, many Khanid males have fully embraced their warrior tradition. The Khanid females tend to be fiercely independent and resourceful, as they have long been accustomed to fending for herself. They back down to no one, and tend to be much the mistress of her own destiny. Occupations Cyber Knights Many of the Khanid want to keep their warriors competitive, but the only way, today, is through extensive body enhancements. Though because of advanced knowledge of cyber implants possessed by the Amarr has proven exceptionally useful in this regard. Some Khanid still aim to excel in physical combat, while others seek to master modern warfare. Unionists A number of Khanid were unhappy with the Khanid Kingdom independence from the Amarr Empire but fear of Khanid II and the internal troubles within the Empire halted many armed resistances. When King Khanid II relaxed his control the Unionists formed and were a major factor for the improve trade and diplomacy between the Khanid Kingdom and the Amarr Empire. However, due to recent events, relations are improving with the Empire and many hope the two nations will unite agains. They are willing to do whatever is necessary to achieve this, including taking on the common enemies of the Empire and the Kingdom. Zealots The Khanid are not generally known to be as devout as the Amarr, but those who are tend to be fanatics even by Amarr standards. Religious Khanid are often inducted into zealous cults mainly because of their interpretation of the Scriptures. The Amarr regard these religious Khanid with suspicious interest. The Amarr views of cultists' extremism alarms them, but usually cultists' religious fervor often results in deep theosophical insights. Category:Races Category:Khanid Category:Amarr